mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Krookodile/Gladiacloud
The moment you put on those shades, you feel like you can take on the world. Well, maybe not, but when you're a slow-moving bulky Ground/Dark-type sand crocodile who can bestow itself up to three hits of armor at any time, people are going to find your mighty glacier-esque advances pretty difficult to deal with; the fact that you have a command grab that gets even deadlier during this time is only icing on the cake. ) |Image = File:GSKrookodile-Port.png |Creator = Gladiacloud & Solarflared |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Krookodile is a six-button character with the functionality of a four-button character, using the buttons for its attacks. is used as a fourth attack button, consisting of Krookodile's Launcher, OTG, Dash Attack and Meteor Smash attacks, while and are used as shortcuts for Bulk Up and , respectively. Krookodile is a charge character that predominantly focuses on close-range combat, with the exception of Dragon Pulse for zoning. The most notable mechanic Krookodile possesses is Bulk Up; not only does this move bestow up to three hits of Armor to Krookodile for a limited time, but also increases the damage dealt by both Bombast and Power Trip, making them exceptionally deadly tools when coupled with the aforementioned armor. Crunch is an anti-air reversal Special. Swagger is a unique Counterattack that, upon successful execution, renders the opponent unable to block any of Krookodile's attacks for a limited time, further bolstering Krookodile's offensive capabilities, but has the drawback of increasing the amount of damage the opponent's attacks deal to Krookodile. Krookodile's most glaring weaknesses are its large size and slow walking speed; while the former easily compensates for its above average Life stat and ability to bestow multiple hits of armor through the use of Bulk Up, Krookodile's running speed is deceptively fast, making up for its otherwise lack of mobility. While Bulk Up greatly improves Krookodile's matchup against zoning characters, Krookodile must find a safe opportunity to use the move multiple times if it hopes to get the most benefit out of it; thus, Krookodile may find itself struggling to deal with characters that can maintain unyielding offensive pressure against it. Krookodile does not use any custom A.I., instead using the engine's default. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 500 Power|}} }} | |}} }} | |}} | |}} | Opponent's attacks deal 20% more damage & all of Krookodile's attacks gain for 5 seconds|}} | Deals more damage if Bulk Up is active|}} 'Hypers' / | [ ] for barrier variant Barrier variant: Uses 1000 Power|}} / | Uses 1000 Power|}} / | Deals more damage if Bulk Up is active Uses 1000 Power|}} }} / | Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Other' + / |Gains 3 hits of Increases number of hits dealt by Bombast and Power Trip}} |}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos File: Krookodile - M.U.G.E.N Release! Trivia *Krookodile's Equip Shades move, while lacking the ability to manually remove them, functions similarly to Guile's Shades of Glory taunt in Street Fighter IV. This is further supported by the command for the move being labelled "shadesofglory" in the .cmd. ** Krookodile's unique Equip Shades victoryquote partially references a line said by Jotaro Kujo near the end of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. *Krookodile's victory quote against Charizard could be referencing the fact that while Flying-type Pokémon are immune to Ground-type moves, Fire-type Pokémon are also weak to Ground-type moves. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Charge Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters made by Gladiacloud Category:Characters made by Solarflared }}